Peeps
by Redrabbit50
Summary: chapter 8 here! Kagome heart is once broken again, but this time who will pick up the peices? And will Inuyasha ever find Kagome before it's to late? Kikyo trys and kills RIn?
1. Chapter 1

_Green Tea_

This is my 2nd Inuyasha story hope you like it!

Chapter 1: The snow storm and the snow hut.

A big snow storm had gathered just as the Inuyasha gang starts up again. They had been walking for days, having trouble seeing in this big storm but they would not stand down, they had heard about a demon that was supposed to have a jewel shard.

"Inuyasha I we are all tired can we please rest for awhile?" Sango said loud so Inuyasha could hear it over the snow storm.

"No! We will stop when I say so. And I say that we will stop later." Inuyasha said knowing Kagome may SIT him, but to his surprise she didn't 'maybe she is learning that I'm the one in charge of this group' Inuyasha said not knowing Kagome was not there.

With Kagome

Kagome was a long way from her friends at least one day behind. She had gotten lost ever since she collapsed in the snow from being so cold and hungry, and she had been walking since. She almost given up on everything when she seen a little house mad of snow kind of like an igloo. So Kagome walked over and crawled to see if anyone was hear, their was an old woman, a little girl, and another little girl who was a sleep on one of the sides so she could not see who she was.

"Um… I lost my way, may I stay here until morning?" Kagome said looking at the old woman.

"This is not our hut of ice, it's the little girl over theirs." The old woman said walking over to wake up the sleeping little girl.

"Kagome-san." The little girl said waking up and looking at her.

"Rin is that you? Why are you not with Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome said looking at the girl.

"Rin got lost when the snow started to fall, Rin made a hut out of ice and that's when they walked in and asked to stay here as long as they can Rin said it was okay and fell asleep." Rin said looking up at Kagome.

"That is so nice of you Rin." Kagome said.

"Kagome-san will you take Rin back to Sesshoumaru tomorrow? He somewhere on the mountain to." Rin said still looking at Kagome with puppy eyes.

"How can I say 'no' to those puppy eyes." Kagome said hugging Rin for a long time.

"You two should get a rest if you are to leave tomorrow." The old woman said laying next to her granddaughter.

The next morning

Kagome and Rin woke up first and slipped out while the old lady and her granddaughter slept; And Kagome left breakfast for the two so they didn't have to come out to find food this morning. After a few hours Rin got really cold. So Kagome walked over to Rin and picked her up and carried her until they found a cave. When they got to the cave it was empty they would stay there for tonight.

"We shall stay here for tonight and tomorrow find Sesshoumaru-sama okay?" Kagome said looking at the sleeping girl. After awhile Kagome had fall asleep with the girl cuddled in to her arms.

With Sesshoumaru

"My lord we have looked everywhere and we still have not found Rin, Where could she be?" A green ugly toad said looking up at his master.

"I do know Jaken. After all I'm not a…" Sesshoumaru was about to finish what he was about to say until he caught a smell, It was Rin's and someone else, but he knew that smell but where. Jaken also smelled Rin and a different smell. Sesshoumaru followed the smells and he came up to a cave. And there he found Rin cuddled in to the arms of the wench that was always with his half brother.

"My lord it seems that the wench your brother is always around is holding Rin as they sleep…What was her name again…Um…Kagome I believe, Shall I wake them my lord?" Jaken said looking up at his lord.

"No let them sleep." Sesshoumaru said walking up to them trying to move them so they are not in the middle of the floor, but when he tried to move Rin, Kagome just cuddled Rin closer so nothing bad happened to her, and all Rin could do is smile.

'How am I going to move them now? Every time I try to move them the miko moves Rin closer I'm just going to have to leave them as they are.' Thought Sesshoumaru.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha and the gang were still walking until the got to a path where they could rest. As they sat up camp they noticed that Kagome was not there.

"Inuyasha do you know where Kagome is?" Sango said looking up at him.

"What are you talking about she was behind you!" Inuyasha said looking worried about Kagome.

"Last time I seen her was yesterday." Shippo said looking at they way they just came in.

"I will go and find her in the morning before any of you awake." Inuyasha said looking at them.

"Okay" Was all they said as they went to sleep.

With Kagome and Sesshoumaru

Kagome awoke a few hours after Sesshoumaru came. Kagome looked down and seen a very cute Rin in her arms, until she looked up to see a wide awake taiyoukai, Kagome got surprised at the know walking taiyoukai.

"Do not wake up Rin, and come with me so no one wakes." Sesshoumaru said looking at her as she got up and walked out side with her.

"Miko what are you doing here with Rin?" Sesshoumaru said looking at the young girl.

"Sesshoumaru-sama I would like it if you would call me Kagome, and I found Rin when I was lost and I have been watching her since, she asked me to help her find you." Kagome said looking up at Sesshoumaru.

"Well Kagome, Thank you for taking care of Rin, but why are you not with my stupid half brother?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at the young girl who wanted to cry but for some reason it seemed her tears would not come.

"I got lost, and I've been on my own for days." Kagome said hoping he would not ask anything about why I looked like I was going to cry.

"There is more you are not telling me Kagome." Sesshoumaru said looking down at Kagome.

So Kagome told him about everything.

_Flashback_

It was a few days before the came up on the mountain. Kagome just got back from visiting her home. But when she heard voice the she knew very carefully, it was Inuyasha talking to his tree.

"Kikyou I will always love you. And as soon as I get the whole jewel I shall wish for you to come back forever and we shall be happy once more." Inuyasha said looking down with closed eyes. Kagome just stood their not moving, but after she started to cry. Inuyasha smelled her tears and walked over to find Kagome standing their crying.

"Kagome I'm so sorry." Inuyasha said getting closer to her.

"Inuyasha as soon as the jewel is complete I shall go home and never come back so you and Kikyou can leave together foe ever." And with that Kagome ran back to the village, leaving Inuyasha to stand their in shock.

_End flashback_

"So my idiot picked the dead over the living, I knew he was stupid but I didn't think that stupid." Sesshoumaru said looking at the smiling girl before his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru you are very kind, when you want to be." And with that Kagome got up and started to walk back inside, until she turned around and went back and she kissed Sesshoumaru on the check and whispered "Thank you" And she walked back inside leaving a blushing Sesshoumaru.

'What am I doing I should have killed her for doing that'

'_You can't kill what you want Sesshoumaru.'_

'You again what do you want now?'

_I'm your demonic said and I know you want her to be your mate I see it in your eyes!'_

'Why would I want that miko as a mate?'

'_Because she is powerful, beautiful, would give strong pups, be a good mother for Rin, do I have to go on?'_

'No, I get it, but why would she want me, when she has my brother?'

'_You didn't hear her did you she hates him for what he did. And if she can stand that half brother of ours she okay in my book.'_

'But she might be looking for love, which I can not give.'

'_Why, you already love, you love Rin, and you love Kagome but you just don't want to hear it.'_

"I guess I could take her back to my castle so I can get to know her more, and Rin would love this chance to get to know her as well, but I wonder what she would say." Sesshoumaru said still thinking.

"I'll go." A voice for behind said. Sesshoumaru said turning around to see Kagome with a big smile on her face.

"How long have you been out here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well when I went back in I seen you were thinking on something heard so I came to see if you were fine, but you didn't notice me." Kagome said.

"I'm fine, go to bed we leave at sunrise." Sesshoumaru said looking at Kagome with no emotions at all.

Hope you liked it.


	2. Author’s note

Author's note

Sorry about the mix up I am really sleepy and I got two of my Inuyasha stories mixed up but I'm working on peeps. Sorry again everyone!


	3. morning with out Kagome, and the stars s

_Green Tea_

This is my 2nd Inuyasha story hope you like it!

Chapter 2: The morning with out Kagome, and the stars shaped like a heart.

Last time

A big snow storm had gathered, Kagome and Rin get lost, and ended up in a cave to be found by Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru wants more time with Kagome so he invites her to his castle.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome

After Sesshoumaru invited Kagome they walked back in to have some rest before they left. But as soon as Kagome was about to lie down she tripped and cut her arm, drops of her blood kept dripping, Sesshoumaru walked over to her to help with her wound, but before he could get their she was already healed. Kagome looked up at him with a big smile.

"Why do you smile I only came to see your wound?" Sesshoumaru said sitting down by her. Kagome just looked at him.

"Because you cared, Um Sesshoumaru I was thinking since my miko powers have increased I have learned how to grow a new arm for you." Kagome said trying not to doze off.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Sesshoumaru said looking at the sleeping girl. All Kagome could do is shack her head up and down, and then fell asleep.

The next day

"Kagome-san wake up, we're leaving." Rin said pushing Kagome until she woke up.

"I'm up Rin, but where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome said looking at the girl who was now pointing to a figure standing their looking over the tall trees. After Kagome pack up her stuff, Rin got on Ah-un and so did Jaken and Kagome and after they were off.

With Inuyasha

'I have been looking for her for hours were could she be? Wait I smell…Kagome's blood, she must be in danger I won't let anything bad happen to her.' Inuyasha said as he ran faster. When he got their there was no sign of Kagome at all, until he smelled a sent that he knew but who's?

"Sesshoumaru!" was all Inuyasha said as he ran back to tell the others. When he got there everyone had just woken up.

"Inuyasha were is Kagome?" Shippo asked. "When I found her sent of her blood I ran faster but she was already gone, but I also found Sesshoumaru's sent there also. I believe Sesshoumaru has taken Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"He might have taken her to get to your sword Inuyasha." Sango said looking over at him.

"What ever it is we have to save Kagome, It will take a few days to get their though." Inuyasha said looking at them. Al they did was shaking their heads up and down and started to pack up their camp site.

'I wouldn't let him hurt you Kagome, if he lays one hand on you I'll kill him, I will make sure he regrets taken you.' Inuyasha said looking over to see that everyone one was already packed up and ready to save Kagome.

With Sesshoumaru

'_You know you like her'_

'What are you doing back here again?'

'_I knew you liked her'_

'This Sesshoumaru doesn't feel that way about the miko'

'_And I am just your mind playing tricks on you right?'_

'That's right!'

'_Must you be like this?'_

'Yes because this Sesshoumaru doesn't like a human that way!'

'_Then tell her that.'_

'I will when we get to the castle.'

'_Will you really?'_

'Yes I shall.' Was all he said when it got quite.

After a few hours they got to Sesshoumaru's castle.

"Kagome when we land I must speak to you." "Yes lord Sesshoumaru." Was all Kagome could say, and then she looked back at the castle. After Kagome put her stuff away, a woman came in.

"I'm Kiki, Sesshoumaru has sent for you at his study, my lady." Was all Kiki said and walked out the door. Kiki showed Kagome the study and told her to be careful and left. When Kagome walked in the doors shut behind her.

"You wish to see me Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome said looking at him closing a book he was reading.

"Yes, Kagome I'm sorry to say that I don't like you, the way you like me, I have no need for a human mate, if you want you may stay only for Rin, I don't care if you go back with that half brother of mine or not." Sesshoumaru said walking past her. Sesshoumaru could smell her tears wanting to come out but she refused to let them.

"I well stay only for Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru, sorry to have bothered you." Was all Kagome said as she walked out head up still not crying. As soon as she walked out Kagome couldn't stand it she had to cry. After a few hours of playing with Rin it was time to eat diner.

"Rin shall we get cleaned up for diner?" "Yes we shall Kagome-san" After getting cleaned up they went it to diner, Kagome really didn't want to go but she had to for Rin, after getting their Kagome and Sesshoumaru just sat there not talking almost like they were died.

"Rin and Kagome-san had so much fun to day Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said trying to brake the ice.

"Is that so." He said looking over at her and looking back down.

All Kagome could do is think about what happened that same day in the study, it felt like her heart was braking once more.

Sorry it's short Have to baby-sit but hope you like it.


	4. Make up and Brake up

_Green Tea_

This is my 2nd Inuyasha story hope you like it!

Last time

"Yes, Kagome I'm sorry to say that I don't like you, the way you like me, I have no need for a human mate, if you want you may stay only for Rin, I don't care if you go back with that half brother of mine or not." Sesshoumaru said walking past her. Sesshoumaru could smell her tears wanting to come out but she refused to let them.

"I well stay only for Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru, sorry to have bothered you."

Chapter 3: Make-up and brake-up

With Sesshoumaru and Kagome

"Yes we had lots of fun!' Rin said smiling at Kagome, who was looking down like she was going to cry, she had been like that ever since she had that talk with Sesshoumaru-sama.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-san looks sleep, Rin thinks Kagome-san should go to bed." Rin said looking at Kagome.

"Yes you can go lie down if you want Kagome." Sesshoumaru said looking at Kagome, she nodded her head up and down and left.

After Kagome was gone Rin just looked at Sesshoumaru for a few minutes.

"Rin why are you looking at me like I killed something?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked up.

"What did Sesshoumaru-sama do to Kagome-san?" Rin asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Nothing, I just said that I only brought her hear to be a mother to you and this Sesshoumaru was not looking for a mate." Sesshoumaru said looking at the Rin who looked like she was going to cry.

"Why does Sesshoumaru-sama have to be so mean to Kagome-san? Everyone knows you like Kagome-san but you will not tell her, because you are lord of the western lands, but Rin heard Kagome-san talking to her self about how Inuyasha broke her heart and you helped it, but now I think she will never love in that way again." And with that Rin just walked away leaving a shocked Sesshoumaru.

"She must stop hearing the human woman talking about this stuff, but she is right she might not love again."

Kagome

Kagome had gone to lay down for awhile after the day she had. "How can I ever love again? Two men have taken my heart and killed it." Kagome said out loud not seeing that Sesshoumaru was right behind her.

"Would one of those two men be me Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked as she nodded her head up and down turning to face a bright red Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sorry for what I said this morning in the study, I just everything on my mind right now." Sesshoumaru said with a 'will you please forgive me' look on his face.

"Its fine Sesshoumaru I heard you loud and clear you do not like me the way I like you, I get it, there is no need for that look on your face." Kagome said turning around.

"You do not get it at all!" Sesshoumaru said as Kagome was about to turn and say something Sesshoumaru grabbed her around the waist and kissed her softly.

Kagome was in shock and so was Sesshoumaru, but after a few minutes Kagome started to kiss him back. After a few minutes of that they finally stopped to catch there breathes.

"Now do you understand Kagome I have loved you since I had seen you, you with so much power, courage, bravery." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome walked closer to him. She looked at him, looking at his eyes showing his loneliness.

"Sesshoumaru I love you." Kagome said as she hugged him. Sesshoumaru just looked down he then closed his eyes and hugged her back.

With Inuyasha and the Gang

'Kagome we will soon be there please just hang on…I love you.' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha I was thinking maybe Kagome wanted to go with Sesshoumaru, lately she has been thinking about Rin, after all Rin is a human girl, Sesshoumaru may have asked Kagome to take care of her?" Sango said looking at Inuyasha who stopped in her tracks.

"Maybe your right Sango after all Sesshoumaru doesn't even know how to take care of humans maybe Kagome wanted to see if Rin was okay?" Miroku said.

"What are you two talking about? Sesshoumaru would kill her if she even looked at him with a smile." Inuyasha said looking back at them.

"Your right Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru doesn't feel anything but hate." Sango said looking at Inuyasha who was growling.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha said looking at a whirl wind coming there way.

"Hey mutt where's my woman." Kouga asked looking around not finding HIS Kagome.

"She was token by Sesshoumaru." Sango told to Kouga.

"You let your brother take MY woman, you're stupider then I thought, why did I ever let her stay with you? I should have token her away when I had a chance." Kouga said going to the west to get HIS Kagome away from Lord Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru

'Why do I feel for her she is nothing but a human.'

'_Must we go though this again?'_

'You again'

'_Yes now if you don't mind Kouga is coming for ARE Kagome.'_

'Why should I care?'

'_Because she is ARE Kagome not that wolf's'_

'I don't care for that human'

'_You can be so stubborn, just like are father'_

'Leave are father out of this.'

'_He's here know are you going to do something about it or do I'_

'I will.'

And with that Sesshoumaru walked out to the front to find Kouga just coming up.

"Where is MY Kagome?" Kouga asked as he walked up to lord Sesshoumaru.

"She is here because she wants to be on your way wolf." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Not with out MY woman." Kouga said, just as Sesshoumaru was about to strike he heard Kagome from behind him.

"Kouga is that you?" Kagome said walking up beside Sesshoumaru. Kouga looked at Kagome and ran up to her.

"Kagome I have come to take you away, for you are MY woman and someday you shall mate with me." Kouga said looking into Kagome's eyes, as he heard a growl from Sesshoumaru.

"Kouga you must be tried, do you wish to stay here tonight and we shall talk about this tomorrow?" Sesshoumaru said pulling Kagome away from him.

"Yes, I shall stay and see if you have treated MY Kagome well." Kouga said as Kagome took his hand saying that she would show him around. All Sesshoumaru could do is growl.

Later that night with Sesshoumaru and Kouga

"Lord Sesshoumaru I would prefer Kagome come with me for she is MY WOMAN!" Kouga said looking at Sesshoumaru.

"She is not your woman Kouga, and she will never be!" Sesshoumaru growled at Kouga.

"Is my ears deserving me, is lord of the westerns in love with MY woman." Kouga looked at him.

"I lord Sesshoumaru do not fell, but this Miko would make a perfect mother for Rin that is the only reason I don't want her to go." Sesshoumaru said smelling tears just out side of his door knowing who's tears he felt bad but knew that if anyone found out about him loving a human that other would use her as bait, he didn't want that.

Kagome then came in and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I wish to leave." Kagome said looking at Sesshoumaru who was in shock.

"What about Rin?" Sesshoumaru said knowing that she would never leave her.

"Oh yeah that's right…I will stay then but not for long, just until Rin can take care of her self." And with that Kagome turned and walked out of the room leaving a shocked Sesshoumaru and A Kouga with a 'I still have a chance' look.

SO how is this?


	5. The talk the battle the kiss

_Green Tea_

This is my 2nd Inuyasha story hope you like it!

Last time

"Lord Sesshoumaru I wish to leave." Kagome said looking at Sesshoumaru who was in shock.

"What about Rin?" Sesshoumaru said knowing that she would never leave her.

"Oh yeah that's right…I will stay then but not for long, just until Rin can take care of her self." And with that Kagome turned and walked out of the room leaving a shocked Sesshoumaru and A Kouga with an 'I still have a chance' look.

Chapter 4: The talk, the battle, the kiss.

Kagome

'I can't believe I ever thought Sesshoumaru could love me, the only one who could ever love me is Kouga.' Kagome thought trying not to cry her eyes out.

Kagome was so upset she didn't even notice that someone was calling out to her, it was Rin, Rin had seen Kagome looking upset and wanted to see what was wrong, but after Kagome didn't say anything to her Rin got mad, mad at Sesshoumaru for the first time.

'Lord Sesshoumaru had done something to Rin's Kagome-san, how will Kagome-san ever want to be Rin's new mother if Lord Sesshoumaru keeps messing things up! Rin has to talk to Lord Sesshoumaru NOW!" Rin thought running while looking for her Lord.

After awhile Rin found her Lord, he was in his study. Rin knocked before she walked in and looked at her lord. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and noticed that her sent smelled like _hate?_

"Rin what is wrong?" Sesshoumaru said looking down at the little girl.

"Lord Sesshoumaru what did you do to Kagome-san, Kagome-san wouldn't even talk to Rin, Rin wants Kagome-san to be Rin's new mother, but that can't happen if she wants to leave because of want Lord Sesshoumaru says to her all the time." Rin said looking up at her lord.

'This is the first time Rin has ever stood up to me or anyone come to think of it.' Sesshoumaru thought before he let out a "Rin I'm sorry, I shall talk to Kagome and see if she will stay." "Really Sesshoumaru-sama do you think Kagome-san will be Rin's new mother?" Rin said before running out the door. After she was gone he got up and walked to Kagome's room, she was on the other side of the castle (Kagome and Sesshoumaru were on the West part, Rin is on the east, and gets are on the north part.) When he finally got their he heard someone crying as though she had lost everything to her. So he opened the door and found Kagome along with Twiz the castle healer, everyone know Twiz had liked Kagome since she had gotten her, and now he was in her room, _alone _with her. He was now pissed off. He let out a growl that made the healer turn to him and let go of Kagome. Kagome then turned around her self to see what Twiz had been looking at when he let go of her.

"Leave I wish to talk to the Miko alone." Sesshoumaru said with red/golden eyes, Twiz then got up gave a 'it will be okay look' at her ad walked away knowing if he said anything Sesshoumaru would kill him there and now. Sesshoumaru then closed the doors behind him, he then sat next to Kagome.

"What do you want Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said wiping away her tears, then looking up to him and looking at his red/golden eyes she got scared and moved over a bit. Sesshoumaru then noticed that Kagome had fear in her eyes. He then looked over at her while she looked down from him. Sesshoumaru then picked up her head and kissed her so deeply. He then let her go.

"Kagome I'm very sorry but I can never be with you, others will think I'm soft and they will try and take over my lands, for that I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru said looking down at the girl.

"Sesshoumaru-sama are you afraid to become your father? I have heard stories of your father, humans and demons said that just because he loved a human he was still the most powerful demon in the world." And with that Kagome left to leave him in his thought and left to the gardens alone to think. After awhile Sesshoumaru looked up and remembered something he read about humans becoming demons, he had to find that, that way Kagome can stay with him forever and no one will care because she would be a demon.

At dinner

After Kagome walked for a few minutes it was time for dinner, she then sat down between Rin and Kouga, and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think about that scroll he read about humans becoming demons. At dinner it was very quiet until Rin thought of something.

"Rin wants Kagome-san to be Rin's new mother." Rin said, they all looked at her with a shock. Kouga knew if Kagome became the little girl's mom, Kagome would fall for Sesshoumaru and he would never see her again. Kagome knew if she would become Rin's new mom that her heart would keep breaking, Sesshoumaru on the other hand was more like 'please Kami, let her say YES!" Sesshoumaru thought looking at Kagome.

"I would have to think about it Rin." Kagome said glaring at Sesshoumaru. Rin then got sleepy and said her goodnights, leaving Kagome, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru I want to fight you, for Kagome." Kouga said looking at him.

"This Sesshoumaru would kill you before you got close to him." Sesshoumaru said looking at Kagome who was in shock now looking at both of them.

"Are you afraid? Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kouga asked looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Fine, tomorrow, after Rin goes to bed, winner gets Kagome." Sesshoumaru said getting up, along with Kouga living Kagome alone in her thought.

The next day after dinner

Sesshoumaru and Kouga had been planning what to do all day, and soon they would have Kagome. Kagome still in shock of what would happen, she didn't wait anyone to die because of her, but she also liked it.

Rin had been playing with Jaken all day, now she was in bed, and so was Jaken, he KNEW that Sesshoumaru would win so why watch a baka wolf die. Pointless to him he keeps saying.

"Are we ready to do this or what Sesshoumaru?" Kouga asked looking over to Sesshoumaru, who was looking at the doors.

"We should wait for Kagome before any of this happens, Wolf." Sesshoumaru said looking over at Kouga before he turned around to see two women come in.

"I found Lady Kagome still and the dinning table I think she in shock? But I got her ready just like you said to Lord Sesshoumaru." The woman said leaving Kagome and the two demons alone.

"What did she mean by 'I got her ready just like you said' what did you do?" Kouga said giving him the 'If you did anything to hurt her I'll'.

"I got her a new kimono; you must be the biggest baka to not notice." Sesshoumaru said pointing at Kagome.

Kouga looked over at Kagome who was in an All Sliver Kimono with red flames on the bottom, and a Red Rose on the back that was in front of a purple Crescent moon, now that made Koga really mad!

"I'll kill you so fast; the flames on that kimono will go out." And with that Kouga started the battle.

"Whatever." Was all he said, and then they started to fight.

Kagome was just watching and hoping that neither one would die but she also hoped that Sesshoumaru would win, because she has fallen in love with him.

After what seemed like two hours the battle was almost over, but Kouga was winning. Sesshoumaru had passed out after he lost too much blood; right before Kouga was going to finish what he started Kagome ran over to them.

"Kouga if you do not kill Lord Sesshoumaru I…I will go with you." Kagome said looking down at Sesshoumaru with falling tears.

"Fine but we leave now." And with that Kouga picked up Kagome and they had left together.

The next day

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru said sitting up in his bed.

"Lord Kouga was about to kill you when Kagome saved you, by giving up and Lord Kouga took her away." A man said. Checking his Lord's wounds.

"I'll kill that damn wolf for taking her." Sesshoumaru said.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it seems that since the miko has been staying here everyone seems to be acting happy? Even me, my lord." He said, looking at his lord with anger in his eyes.

"And it would seem that you have fallen in love with her also." He said under his breath.

"What was that?" Sesshoumaru said who was no looking at the man, who just walked away after saying something.

"What was that? This Sesshoumaru will not ask again." And with that the man left. 'Damn him he's always saying something then leaving before I know what he said, Damn him, Damn him, DAMN HIM!' Sesshoumaru thought in his mind for a good five minutes.

'Now, now, now Lord Sesshoumaru, breathe.'

'Damn you get out of this Sesshoumaru's mind.'

'Now lord Sesshoumaru it not my fault the woman you _LOVE _got taken, if it was me I would have let you die.'

'You are lucky I can't move that good or I would kill you right NOW!'

'Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome has saved you life and given you her love and you still won't love her your self you my old friend are a BIG FOOL!'

'Do not call this Sesshoumaru a fool.'

'Then go after her tell her how you fell.'

And with that Sesshoumaru got up from his bed, His body still hurt but he wanted _his _Kagome back, next thing he did was grab his swords and jumped out the window.

With Kagome and Kouga

"Kagome I have to tell you something." Kouga said as he stopped in a clearing, and took her of his back.

"What is it Kouga…Um… I know you fell in love with A" Kagome was about to say when she was cut off by Kouga's warm soft lips.

'This is so wrong, I like Kouga, but I can't do this to Sesshoumaru.' Kagome thought for a minute until she pulled away.

"Kouga I really like you but what about Sesshoumaru? I can't do that to him, I really like him." Kagome said.

"That's all I need to hear, Kagome, you fell for him right?" Kouga asked as a bright shade of red came across her face.

"Kagome I'll let you go back with that dog but even if you to get together your still _MY_ woman." Kouga said looking at Kagome.

"Thank you Kouga." Kagome said giving Kouga a kiss, and saying good bye and walking back to the palace.

After awhile Kagome ran something and she turned around to see Sesshoumaru sleeping.

She got up and walked over to him.

"Sesshoumaru are you okay?" Kagome said looking over at the sleeping lord.

Kagome was now worried Sesshoumaru wouldn't wake up.

Where Kikyou

"Lafred you and me never got along but do this for me please, me and Inuyasha can not be happy with her still here." Kikyou said looking at a dark figure in the corner.

"Kikyou why would I help you? You have been trying to kill me and the others since day one." A sweet loving but pissed off female voice said.

"Because you and the others have the powers of the goddess and I will be in debt to you all." Kikyou said looking at the young woman.

"We shall think about now leave." Lafred said looking at her.

Next chapter will be better!


	6. Worrying of a demon

_Green Tea_

This is my 2nd Inuyasha story hope you like it!

Last time

"Lafred you and me never got along but do this for me please, me and Inuyasha can not be happy with her still here." Kikyou said looking at a dark figure in the corner.

"Kikyou why would I help you? You have been trying to kill me and the others since day one." A sweet loving but pissed off female voice said.

"Because you and the others have the powers of the goddess and I will be in debt to you all."

Chapter 5: Worrying of a demon, and friends of the family

With Sesshoumaru and Kagome

After Kagome found Sesshoumaru sleeping but not moving, Kagome didn't leave his side, for one long day Kagome got water, started a fire, and keep Sesshoumaru warm by cuddling next to him. But Kagome could not sleep 'What if he dies, I can't have him die.' Kagome thought before she cried her self to sleep.

After a hour went by Sesshoumaru finally woke up, And noticed that he was warm, like someone holding on to him and would never let go, he then looked down to find Kagome sleeping next to him, with her holding his tail, all Sesshoumaru could do was blush 'good thing no one is around to see me blush.' Sesshoumaru thought looking at the miko who was laying next to him. He then picked her up and headed to the castle, 'How did she get away for that damn wolf?' Sesshoumaru thought as he got to the gates, he then walked in to the castle and went to his room to put the sleeping girl to bed.

With six dark figures

"We are not going to really help her are we?" One of the dark figures asked.

"No of course not, but we shall act like it. This Kagome, I heard about her, maybe she will be able to hold 'light and dark'?" The leader said walking out of the shadows, it was Lafred.

"You mean the sword that you made; it has your powers in it Lafred." Another figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Not all of it, and anyways, This Kagome is more powerful then a lot of demons they say. If I give her 'life and death' then we can go back to our home in the shadow world until we are need." Lafred said walking away.

"She's right." They all said walking behind her in to the shadows.

With Inuyasha and the gang

"I hope Kagome is okay." Sango said laying next to Shippo, Shippo was now asleep after the long day they had.

_Flashback_

"I want Kagome, I want me mother!" Shippo said starting to cry.

"It's okay Shippo we shall get Kagome back and finish or journey." Sango said looking down at the young kit who was whipping away his tears. And for the rest of the day, they traveled with out talking, but that all stopped when Shippo was getting sleepy. And Inuyasha got mad, and they started to fight each other, until Inuyasha said "You must not really want Kagome back, because if you did you would be felling at everyone and telling them to go faster!" Inuyasha said at the young kit.

"And what about you always going to see Kikyo, You always brake her heart, and I still don't know why she stays!" Shippo said making Inuyasha get really mad and jumped in to a high tree to get away for the young kit.

_End of flashback_

Way up in a tree Inuyasha just looked onto the west, he could not see the castle but when he can that means there close, but still he could not see it. 'I hope we make it in time, I miss Kagome.' And with that Inuyasha fell asleep.

The next day with Sesshoumaru and Kagome

Kagome awoke, she opened her eyes to find she was in a room, it was sliver, and gold. She was about to get up when she noticed she was warm and didn't want to move, she then rolled over to see a peaceful sleeping Sesshoumaru, Kagome also notice his tail was around her, She then remembered when she found out that was his tail.

_Flashback_

Kagome was looking for Sesshoumaru when she found him asleep, she was thinking how he could sleep with that thing on his shoulder, so she tried to take it of, and after a good hard yank he awoke.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY TAIL?" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"I didn't know it was your tail I'm sorry, I thought it would be easier to sleep with out it, but I really didn't know it was your tail! Please for give me Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said looking up at her lord.

"It is fine Kagome just never do it again." And with that he got up and walked away leaving Kagome just standing there, blushing after she remembered how soft it was.

_End of flashback_

Sesshoumaru was so peaceful sleeping, She then closed her eyes to fell something warm on her lips, she then opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru kissing her, but also noticed he was half asleep, So Kagome started to kiss him back when she finally stopped, she heard a growl coming from Sesshoumaru. 'He mad because I'm not kissing him' Kagome thought as she started to blush. She then started to kiss him once again. After a good ten minutes of that, Sesshoumaru finally wake up knowing about what just happened.

"I'm sorry for that I was sleeping and didn't know what I was doing at the time." Sesshoumaru said looking at the young miko how was cuddling up next to him, as he opened one of his eyes to look at her.

"So you didn't want to kiss me?" Kagome said looking up at her lord.

"It's not that, I just thought…" Was all he could say before he was cut of.

"I wanted to kiss you, but if you didn't then maybe I should leave you alone." Kagome said trying to get up only to be pulled back down, She then looked up at the man who held her.

"It is not that I just didn't mean to wake you by a kiss." Sesshoumaru said. But before Sesshoumaru could say anything else his lips were captured with Kagome's lips, he then deepened the kiss. Kagome had everything running in her mind all at once.

Sesshoumaru then rolled on top of Kagome and started to kiss her down her jaw to her neck.

"Sesshoumaru I want you…" Was all Kagome could say when Sesshoumaru kissed her again. Sesshoumaru couldn't stand it any more he had to have her, make her his forever.

"Sesshoumaru I want you but I know I can never have you." Kagome stopped him and pulled him up to her eyes.

"Kagome I want you to…"Sesshoumaru said being cut of again.

"Sesshoumaru I love you but I am nothing but a human miko." Kagome said looking into his golden eyes.

"Kagome just hear me out. I can make you a demon, that way you can be my mate." Sesshoumaru said looking at happy baby-blue eyes.

"Really, how?" Kagome asked pushing him over to her side.

"There is a scroll I have read and it says 'The only way to make a human a demon is to have her drink her mate's blood' that is what I read, and it takes one day to transform." Sesshoumaru said looking over at her.

"So all I do is drink some of your blood and I become a demon?" Kagome said looking up at the beautiful designs on the wall.

"Yes you shall have my powers and yours as well." Sesshoumaru said cutting his writs, all Kagome could do is look at his writs hoping he would not bleed to death because he had lost a lot of blood from the battle.

"Go on Kagome I have a lot more blood." Sesshoumaru said, as Kagome took his hand and started to drink from it. After Kagome drank some of Sesshoumaru's blood, Kagome could only look at him. After a minute of her thinking of how her life was going to be, Sesshoumaru got on top of her again and kept kissing her, and all Kagome could do was kiss him back. Once Kagome broke apart Kagome could only look up at him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru what about Rin? Will she not notice me?" Kagome said looking up at her mate-to-be.

"I have already told her if you were to drink me blood you would become a demon, she said that it would be fine with her." Sesshoumaru said nodding of to sleep.

"What about Rin? Will she not fell strange around demons all her life?" Kagome said making Sesshoumaru open his eyes once more.

"She has wished to become a demon like me and soon you. But since she is a female, a female has to give her blood up to her." Sesshoumaru said once more trying to nod of again.

"Then I shall let her drink me blood and she will have my powers." Kagome said falling asleep again.

"Goodnight Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

The next day

Kagome awoke to find her self still asleep with her lord. She then tried to get up but was pushed back down.

"Where do you think you are going my mate?" Sesshoumaru said still half asleep.

"I'm not your mate yet my lord, and I am going to take a bath and go play with Rin." Kagome said trying to get up again only to be pushed back down.

"Fine but don't for get to give Rin some of your blood." Sesshoumaru said kissing her and letting her go. Kagome then got up and went to the hot spring that was only two doors down. After that Kagome found Rin playing with her toys in her room, So after Kagome and Rin had played almost until breakfast Kagome finally asked Rin if she would like to become her daughter and if she would she would have to drank some of her blood, Rin jumped for joy, Kagome then cut her arm and let Rin drink from her.

At breakfast

All Rin could say was Kagome-san and Sesshoumaru-sama, where going to be together, and her and Kagome was going to be demons so they could stay with Lord Sesshoumaru for ever!

With Lafred

After Lafred and her friends went into the shadows they came up to a castle, at the gates their were 6 little demon cats, (Kind of like Sango's cat) all the cats jumped of there posts and ran up to them and licked them.

"It seems we where gone longer then we thought." Lafred said picking up her cat. Each cat had there own colors and powers. After they all got up they walked into their home and found someone surprising.

"What are you doing here!" Lafred screamed!


	7. A new friend or new foe?

_Green Tea_

This is my 2nd Inuyasha story hope you like it!

Sorry it's been so long

Last time

"It seems we where gone longer then we thought." Lafred said picking up her cat. Each cat had there own colors and powers. After they all got up they walked into their home and found someone surprising.

"What are you doing here!" Lafred screamed!

Chapter 6: A new friend or a new foe?

"What are you doing here?" Lafred screamed! Lafred then walked over to the figure sitting in the chair in her study where no one was allowed to go! Not even her best friend, when I mean no one I mean no one.

"How dare you Kikyo, No one comes in my study! Now get out." Lafred screamed looking at Kikyo get up and move over to Lafred.

"Tell me, have you thought about that favor I have asked?" Kikyo asked looking at Lafred.

"Yes we shall help you NOW GET OUT OF MY STUDY!" Lafred screamed once more at Kikyo.

"Why is it you never let anyone in here? Is it because of this?" Kikyo said holding up a book.

"Give that back right NOW!" Lafred said, her eyes turning with every second she held it in her hand. Kikyo just looked at her, smiled and handed the book to her.

"Don't worry I will not tell anyone what I seen in that book." Kikyo said turning to the door and leaving, leaving Lafred to think about what was in the book.

Kagome

Kagome was outside thinking about how none of her friends even cared she was gone? She was thinking how Shippo was scared with out her, thinking she had died. Sesshoumaru was no behind her wondering what she was thinking off, she had not even heard him say 'hi' when he found her. 'She has been acting strange ever since dinner, did he do something?' He thought walking up behind her more. He tried again but nothing, so he went in front of her and bent down but still she didn't see him. So he did the next best thing picked her up and throw her in the pond.

"Sesshoumaru why did you do that?" Kagome asked getting out of the pond. All Sesshoumaru could do was smile.

"You wouldn't do anything or say anything to me so I throw you in the pond." Sesshoumaru said looking at his now wet mate. Kagome was now turning to walking the castle when she was stopped by a hand. "What were you thinking off?"

"Shippo, He must think I'm dead, I'm all he has and I'm not there I must go get him." Kagome said looking up at her mate.

"I shall get him mate, if you go my little half-brother will make share you stay with him, you go in, I'll get him." Sesshoumaru said looking down at his mate.

"Think you Sesshoumaru." Kagome said turning around and walking in to the castle, Sesshoumaru then took off to find the kit.

With Inuyasha and the gang

Shippo had said that he was going for a walk to clear his mind of Kagome dead. After awhile Shippo was lost. He had no clue where he was. After wondering around he looked over to find a pair of Hazel eyes they were calling to him, then in a flash he was gone. After a few hours everyone just thought that Shippo would be back after everyone was a sleep to sneak in and hope no one woke up to see he was crying. A few yards a way Sesshoumaru was looking for the Kit he look for hours but no sign so he just gave up and went back to the castle.

Later with Sesshoumaru and Kagome

Rin was now sleeping, And Sesshoumaru had came back, Kagome was happy to see Sesshoumaru but not happy to not see Shippo.

"What do you mean you couldn't find him?" Kagome said starting to cry. Sesshoumaru walked over to his crying mate and hugged her tight. After a few minutes of crying there was a knock on the door.

"My lord, it's Jaken." A voice said over the other side of the door.

"Not now Jaken." Sesshoumaru said turning back to his mate. But there was another knock, Sesshoumaru was now getting mad.

"What do you want Jaken?" Kagome said walking to the doors opening them to see a figure next to Jaken.

"My lady, She would like to talk to you." Jaken said pointing up to the figure next to him. Kagome then told him he could leave and moved so this dark figure could come in.

"What may I help you for?" Kagome asked the figure, as she turned to close the door.

"My name is Lafred goddess of Light and Dark, Life and Death and I'm here for you." Lafred said looking at Kagome who was in shock.

"What do you want with my mate?" Sesshoumaru said getting madder to know she might be here to kill Kagome.

"Do not worry Lord Sesshoumaru I have come for a trade." Lafred said looking at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. 'What could she want with me?' Kagome thought to her self.

"I want you to kill Kikyo, and I shall give you what you want the most." Lafred said looking at Kagome who was again in shock.

"What could my mate want?" Sesshoumaru said looking at Lafred, after a few moments Lafred was looking for something in her cape, until she found in she looked up and pulled it out…It was Shippo. Kagome was in shock.

"You must be thinking how I found him, I was lost, scared, and looked like he was crying for ever. So I picked him up and took him to my castle, I feed him and gave him clean clothes to wear." Lafred handing Kagome the sleeping kit.

"Think you. And I shall help you kill Kikyo, it's at lest I can do." Kagome said looking down at the little kit. Lafred then turned and walked to the doors but then stopped and started to talk once more.

"Kikyo is here, She's in you little girls room right now get up there be fore it's to late." Lafred said disappearing into the shadows. Kagome and Sesshoumaru both got to Rin's room, they opened the door and found something very shocking.


	8. little family

_**Green Tea**_

Late time

"Why is it you never let anyone in here? Is it because of this?" Kikyo said holding up a book.

"Give that back right NOW!" Lafred said, her eyes turning with every second she held it in her hand. Kikyo just looked at her, smiled and handed the book to her.

"Don't worry I will not tell anyone what I seen in that book." Kikyo said turning to the door and leaving, leaving Lafred to think about what was in the book.

With Kagome and Sesshoumaru

Kagome and Sesshoumaru ran as fast as they could to Rin, they could hear Rin running away from something going towards her, Kagome had put Shippo on their bed so he didn't wake up.

When they finally got their they opened the door to find that Kikyo was about to slit Rin's neck until she had seen Kagome, Kikyo then dropped the now crying girl and walked towards Kagome.

"I thought you'd never get here." Kikyo said looking at the couple in front of her, it made her sick to her stomach.

"What the hell are you doing here Kikyo?" Kagome said going to be sick because of the smell, she smelled like dead bones, clay, and…Inuyasha?

"I only came to tell you Inuyasha has taken me as a mate and I also came to get my soul back since Inuyasha doesn't want to die anytime soon." Kikyo said looking at the little girl that was behind her, go running towards her new parents.

"You will not touch what is MINE, Wench!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he attacked Kikyo. Kagome had taken Rin out of her room so Rin didn't have to see what was going on, Rin had fallen asleep, Kagome put Rin in her bed to sleep, Sesshoumaru then came out with a knocked the fuck out Kikyo, Sesshoumaru then put Kikyo in the dungeons and walked back up stairs finding a sleeping Rin and a sleeping Kagome all over the bed.

'How do two small humans take up THAT much room?' Sesshoumaru thought as he moved them to where Kagome was on the right, Rin in the middle with her arms around Kagome's neck, and then Sesshoumaru where he just fell asleep on the left side.

_With Inuyasha's gang_

"Where could she be?" Inuyasha said to the others.

"I don't know, maybe she got sick of you always going to find Kikho." Sango said laughing at the last part.

"What did you say Sango?" Inuyasha said looking at the demon slayer who was trying not to laugh. Sango then stopped laughing and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't talk for my heath Inuyasha, but since you didn't hear me I'll say it one last time, and I'll say it slow...She must...have gotten...tired of you...going to see KIKHO!!!" Sango said making everyone BUT Inuyasha bust a gut. Inuyasha then slapped Sango as hard as he could, Sango had fallen to the ground with tears in her eyes, she then got up and hit him back only he would not wake up for awhile.

"Sango are you alright my dear?" Miroku asked Sango.

Sango just looked up to him and smiled.

"Yes, we must go before he wakes up we have to worn Kagome." Sango said getting up and looking at her friends.

"But we don't...You knew where she was all this time didn't you?" Shippo asked.

Sango just smiled and walked toward the West.

"So she's with Sesshoumaru then?" Shippo asked.

"How did you know?" Sango asked. Shippo was in shock

"I didn't, it was a joke." Shippo said as he started to walk once again, but he was still in shock.

With Sesshoumaru, Kagome, And Rin

Sesshoumaru had woken up first to find that Rin was wrapped around Kagome, and Kagome was falling of the bed, so he pulled her to where she could not fall of. Sesshoumaru could do nothing but stare at his beautiful mate and daughter

but then it hit him, Inuyasha's friends were coming but he didn't since Inuyasha's aural, So he got up changed and walked out to the forest were Kagome's friends where. When he got their they were fighting because they were lost.

"What may I help you with?" Sesshoumaru said coming from out of the darkness.

"We are looking for Kagome." Sango said. Sesshoumaru then walked away, and the small group followed.

I know it's short but I have writer's block!!! Also if you live this story then get ready there is a contest for everyone who wants to knew what happens, before everyone else, Just check out my profile and let me know!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
